gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SmudgeTheCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Digimonfrontier77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gingalover (Talk) 18:59, February 24, 2013 Can you stop your editing on my friends page?its not funny!! Yes, please stop ruining my work. Choko is not a horse and he never wanted to be a horse, stop with this bullshit, you sick bastard. I FUCKING MEAN IT. STOP WITH THIS SHIT! Please stop it now!!!! But it's his life long dream :( It is NOT HIS LIFE's DREAM, YOU BITCH! STOP WITH THIS SHIT< YOU JERK! No it's not!hes a dog jumping. But it's part of the upcoming muscial: Choko: The dog who wanted to be a horse IT is NOT part of your musical, asshole. What dah fuck?! Why are you crushing his dreams? :( IT WAS NEVER HIS DREAM! He just wants to be a horse :'( Oh I get it!your OHUjohn returned from the grave to have revenge on us!! I don't know who OHUJohn is, why are you so mean to Choko :( If you want to know ohujohn was a horrid troll on Devaintart who made fun of my OC James.are I don't care about James, he is a little faggot. Choko just wants to be a horse You joined just to harass me, didn't you OHUJOHN? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU INSAULT MY OC!!!!! HE IS MINE, NOT YOURS, MINE! I made him, not you, he is not your to mess with, he is mine, youbitch! I told you, I don't know who OHUJohn is! :(((( I only care about Choko YOU DON'T CARE IF YOUR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS! STOP! But Choko just wants to be a horse! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL YOURE BEAUFLUT YOURE FUHJALKSF ITS TRU22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC)~~ HE DOES NOT YOU BITCH! I MADE HIM, NOT YOU! YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE A SAY IN THIS OR ANYTHING HE DOES! HE IS STANDING ON HIS LEGS< HE DOESN"T WANT TO BE A HORSE, AND HE NEVER WILL WANT TO BE ONE> STOP THIS FUCKING SHIT AT ONCE! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!!!!! NO YOU SHUT UP! HE IS MINE! Sorry digi that was me! Oh, sorry bart! Why are you repressing his dreams???? They were never his dreams. This is just a sick, fucked-up fantasy you have in your head. Because he's not a horse ohujohnsmom!thats right!i found out your that troll who's trying for make fun! I don't know any ohujohnsmom or OHUJohn, I just want to help Choko fufill his dreams Don't lie to me ohujohnsmom! I'm not lying!!!! :( FOR FUCKS SAKE LEAVE US ALONE!!!(becomes a super sayan) Omg are you Lucas?????? No I am fucking not!!!! Oh :((( Why won't you let Choko become a horse? :( BECAUE YOU ARE A FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! But what have I got to do with Choko wanting to be a horse? NOTHING!!!JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!! But Choko just wants to be a horse and you're crushing his dream, why would you do that? WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN?!?!?!?!? That doesn't make any sense in regard to my previous question I am gingaboard22:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC)22:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU SEE THE DAMAGE YOU ARE DOING HERE YOU TROLL BASTARDS!!!! I'm just here to help Choko achieve his dream We're simply improving it to allow Choko to follow his dreams NO YOU ARE FUCKING NOT!!!!YOU ARE PUTTING WEIRD IMAGES ON OUR PAGES!!!! They are art NO THEY ARE NOT!!!!!!!FUCKING LEAVE US!!!!! Choko, the dog who wanted to be a horse ShUT THE FUCK UP ABOULT YOUR STUPID HORSE IDEA!!!!!!!!! But he wants to be a horse! STOP IT!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!! I really want you to stop, lady. I know you just want to have fun, CHOKO IS NO A FUCKING HORSE! Hey Bastard! What do you think your doing to my wiki?! Stop this or I'm deleting you! Gingalover; Just do it. They, along with MAGESTICFISH and SuperHotDog have been pretty much destroying the wiki while you were gone. They're just a bunch a trolls, and as the old saying goes; don't feed them trolls.